edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed Overboard
"Ed Overboard" is the 7th episode of Season 4 and the 84th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed is kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters. So Eddy and Edd get the Urban Rangers to help them rescue Ed. Plot Down at the Trailer Park, Lee and Marie are giving May a makeover, although jokingly making her look bad instead of good. She bursts into tears about how her sisters have ruined her "natural beauty", and that she smells of rancid ham and pickle juice. She seems most angry that Ed probably won't like the way she looks now. Lee and Marie seem to know what to do, however. In the Cul-de-Sac, Edd is attempting to market his own brand of arts and crafts, saving the further torment of Ed and Eddy's poor art. When all is going well, Lee and Marie show up to take Ed away, who has conveniently glued his face to a table. Eddy would like to ignore all of this, but Edd decides not to leave Ed to the Kankers, and calls Rolf for help. The "lets launch a rescue" situation appeals to him and he quickly gathers the rest of the Urban Rangers, who, if succeed will earn the "Freeing of the Fool Pewter Medallion". They arrive at the trailer park and quickly realize that Ed has been kiss-tortured by May. Rolf's plan moves into action and when he lures the Kankers into distraction with his uniform, and barbecue cleaning skills. Jimmy and Jonny free Ed while this distraction is going on, but he ends up ruining the cover-up with his loudness, and the Urban Rangers are to face the wrath of the now enraged Kanker Sisters. After finally rescuing Ed, Edd cleans him up from all the kiss marks May left on him, and takes care of what appears to be a recent injury. When he peels off the bandage, it reveals a cookie on Ed's back that was saved for a week. He eats it, and disgusted as Edd is, he's still glad to have him back, while Eddy mocks the Urban Rangers' failed attempt. The Rangers come back after a makeover the Kankers gave them, and now Ed is kidnapped by them as punishment for not saving them from the Kankers. Eddy doesn't care about saving him again, but Edd suggest the Rangers take Eddy instead. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': his macaroni masterpieces "I call this one, 'To Noodle or not to Noodle', and this one I will call 'No more for Me thanks, I am a Russian.'" ---- *'Eddy': Edd "Just deny everything, Double D, you'll live longer. How 'bout helping me make one of those sissy butterfly things?" ---- *'Jonny': "Double D and Eddy, do you vow to uphold the secrecy of the Urban Rangers or face one hundred slaps with a wet noodle?" ---- *'Eddy': watching Edd eagerly take the vow "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!" slams the book close on Double D and Eddy's hand as the scene changes ---- *'Rolf': Double D and Eddy "Kiss your friend good-bye, as the disgrace afflicted on the Urban Rangers' bodies shall be avenged! Cowards!" ---- *'Lee': an egg open over May "One egg, for who-knows-what!" ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy & Jonny "Urban Rangers, implement evasive maneuver - code yellow." Urban Rangers yell indistinctly and move around to distract the Kankers; all 3 plus Plank fall on their backs clutching a lily and try to play dead ---- *'Ed': singing "London Bridge is Falling Down" "Hey guys, you weren't supposed to get caught." ---- *'May': "He's my little Pookie-Bear." Ed: "Not Pookie-Bear! I am Ed!" Trivia/Goofs *The name 'Toomey' on the Kankers' box refers to Corey Toomey, one of Ed, Edd n Eddy's props designers. *Eddy breaks the 4th wall by saying "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!" referring to the FCC standards. *In the box, the Kankers drew a picture of one of their dads. *This is the fourth appearance of the Urban Rangers. *Kevin, Sarah and Nazz were absent in this episode. *It is unknown whether Ed was rescued again at the end of the episode after being captured by the Urban Rangers to the Kankers or just left there to be tortured again. Video IscdUof-crI Category:Episodes Category:Season 4